


THANK YOU

by lila_luscious1



Series: WE GIVE THANKS [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Thanksgiving Drabbles for The Blindspot CIRG TeamRICH AND BOSTONZAPATA AND READEJANE, KURT, AND AVERYPATTERSON AND ROMANALLISON, CONOR, AND BETHANYSARAH, MIKE, AND SAWYER
Relationships: Rich Dot Com/Boston Crab
Series: WE GIVE THANKS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551220
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	THANK YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts).



"Do you have Parents?" Boston poses this question as a serious one.

"No. I'm an Artificial Intelligent Digital Assistant."

"You're really throwing Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. at me right now? RS?" (Real Shit)

Rich is concentrating on is his immediate task: marbellized cranberries-his Mother's special recipe-and refrains from answering for  
a few moments. "One thing I never understood, and don't NOW: take the question you just asked; the last part: 'are you really throwing  
AOS at me right now?'...if i do something at a certain moment, then it's RIGHT NOW by definition-it's a stupid question."

"Which part?"

"The 'right now' part."

"How's this: you are really making it hard to love you _RIGHT NOW."_

"Good one. Noted."


End file.
